This invention relates to certain skin diseases or dermatoses. More particularly the invention relates to the treatment of that group of dermatoses, known as papulosquamous, and characterized by scales or plaques.
Papulosquamous diseases are a result of abnormal cell proliferation triggered by some type of biochemical stimulus. Skin injuries, emotional stress, and some forms of infections appear to trigger the development of such diseases. There also seems to be a hereditary factor involved. In these diseases, the skin cells form too rapidly to be eliminated. As a consequence of this abnormal keratin formation, papules either coalesce to form parakeratotic plaques, or they become overlain by dead cells. If the dead cells accumulate too rapidly to be removed, they also form these plaques, or scales. Papulosquamous diseases, which affect several million people, include psoriasis, pityriasis rosea, lichen planus, seborrheic dermatitis, and parapsoriasis.
Insofar as is known, no animal other than man has developed these diseases. Due to this lack of experimental animals, there are many unanswered questions about the causes and cures of papulosquamous diseases. What is known is that certain environmental factors can trigger the diseases.
Since causes of and cures for psoriasis and similar diseases are not well understood, efforts have had to be directed to treatment of the diseases rather than to their cures. Although research has been aimed at finding suitable topical therapy, or systemic treatments which exhibit minimal side effects, treatment of the diseases is still in its embryonic stages, directed mainly toward the removal of the plaques so medication can reach the proliferating cells. Current treatments, hence, have several drawbacks. Some have significant side effects; others are time consuming and messy; and all can be marginally effective with some people.
To aid in the removal of plaques or scales, they must first be softened. Two methods are most used, one taking about forty-five minutes, the other over twelve hours. As softening compositions, water can be used, but aqueous solutions are preferred, one such solution being a saline solution containing phenol. Oils and similar organic emollients are also employed, many still taking several hours to soften the plaques. To aid in the removal of scales, other oils or similar agents are then applied. The scales must then be physically removed by picking with a round-or fine-toothed comb or by brushing with a plastic shampoo brush. This practice is extremely painful to the patient. Moreover, if it is not done with care, or if the scales are not sufficiently softened, hair can be removed with the scales, and bleeding can occur. Once the scales are gone, medications are directly applied to the exposed skin or scalp. It can be seen that the removal of plaques formed by abnormal cell proliferation in papulosquamous diseases is a demoralizing, painful, and time consuming task which is subject to improvement. This invention is directed to an improved method of removing plaques. It is not time consuming; it is not painful; and it is relaxing.